Alseef
Minister of Education, Alseef Pancholy, also addressed as Alseef, is the Minister of Education in the Executive Cabinet. He does most of his job at home, and hangs out with Midas and Herb far too much for a government employee. He fears Lawrenceville greatly, he never leaves home without his staff (he calls it a rod), he is a stateless being, and he enjoys doing math over everything. Background Alseef's egg was laid in Terrastan, and his ethnic UnitedTerrain parents fled due to frequentTaliBEAN appearences. They settled in Club Penguin, which is a land of oppurtunity. It was on the boat from Terrastan to the USA that he hatched. Since enrollment to hiring, maintained straight "A" in his report card. According to his records, the penguin has never gone below 91% in anything he has taken, both academic and extra-curriculer. He notes the 91% as "sheer terror" and refuses to speak of it. He was hired in late 2009, after it was realized that, over seven summer vacations and counting his school years, he had "skipped ahead" to freshman in college. That wasn't his intention, but he "was having too much fun to stop". He was inaugrated on November 13th, 2009. Involvement Alseef is very rigid and strict. As director of Antarctica's school system, he demands all tests and exams to use grades, "firmly written in stone". He insists on report cards being sent, on paper, to students every quarter. He hates using computers for school administration. Alseef, once in office, banned the teaching ofanarchism. Alseef notes that a stateless society means no government, and no government means no forced schooling and no tax-funded schools, and no schools mean no grades, and no grades mean.... at this time Alseef tends to pass out. Relationship with Midas and Herb Alseef spends more time with Midas and Herb than with his job, namely because he completes it so fast. He normally joins in on their adventures and accompanies them in using their creations. He is normally paired with Lawrenceville when the group needs teamwork, resulting in frustration. Alseef's skills in math benefit the team when they need another hand on the blueprints. Herb appreciates the help. Alseef enjoys spending time with his friends and comes to their call if required. Personality Alseef is shy, easily frightened, and drowned out in a crowd. He submits to those who are stronger than him (like Lawrenceville) and can crumble to peer-pressure if it isn't an anarchist pressuring him. He is extremely intelligent and has a passion for education and order. He is a clean-freak and believes that everything has a place, and that there is a place for everything. His family's igloo is spotless and in perfect order at all times, as is Alseef's clothes. If an activity does not have a firm schedule or hierarchy, organization, etc., Alseef will try and create one, sometimes screwing up the event. However, Alseef isn't completely a pushover. He has been known to fight back anarchists and criticisms of the Intergrated School Law of Colonial Antarctica. Political views Alseef's political views strongly contrast his personality. He is fiercely in favor of the class system and of compulsary education and submission to authority, but, socially, he rarely makes creatures obey him. Alseef not only believes that government must exist, he believes it deserves to exist and feels that someone must always rule over someone (like a teacher over a student). He believes that submitting to authority and going to school are necessary parts of life, and states that everyone should "obey their parents, government, and teachers". He hates rebellion with a vengance but is too shy and easily frightened to do anything to stop it. Passing requirements under the Alseef curriculem To pass school and get a diploma under Alseef's curriculem dictaion: *The student must make at least straight "C" on their report cards (below 70% correct is considered failing) to graduate from the grade. *The student must have at least one math class per grade. *The student must not miss more than 365 days of school total (K-12), or they must repeat the twelfth grade. *The student must attend a graduation ceremony in order to recieve their diploma. Trivia *Criticism of the establishment around Alseef will result in him blocking his hearing and screaming "La la la la la la la!". *Alseef despises heavy metal, feeling that it encourages rebellion. He also hates anarchism. *When asked about politics, Alseef claims that he "sees no wrong" in the current government and that he would "within reason, happily obey it". *Alseef has never met Director Benny or a corrupt politician. *Folks compare his arithmatic prowess to that of Fred 676. ** In fact, family records state that Alseef is Fred's third cousin once removed. *When Alseef is upset, he does math. When he is sad or mourning, he does math. Alseef conquers any negative emotion with mathemetics. *Alseef has a watch in his inventory that is accurate up to one nanosecond from the actual time. *Lawrenceville sometimes suspends him on a pole or lifting item by his sash. He has also taken it and used it for odd purposes, such as flying it on a flagpole or using it as a belt. *Alseef wants to classify his worst grades. *He is not a very good singer. *Some say he is extremely young to be in a high-ranking government position. Alseef always responds with "yes, yes I am". See also * Intergrated School Law * Lawrenceville * Executive Cabinet * Midas and Herb External links *Alseef is a loose parody of Baljeet from Phineas and Ferb. *Grade *The Establishment *Social order *Anarchism *Submission *Clean freak *Statelessness *More on Phinease and Ferb... category:penguins category:characters category:politicians Category:Characters Category:Midas and Herb